Fuji's Goodbye
by Fuji-FallenAngel
Summary: Tezuka is leaving for Germany, and Fuji accompanies him to the airport to say goodbye.


**Quick one-shot I randomly came up with, jotted down in roughly twenty minutes, glanced over, and put up. Apologies for any details which don't match up with the storyline. There's slight yaoi at the end, so if that's not your thing, don't read. **

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine, and I'm not quite sure why anyone reading this wouldn't know that. But anyway, I don't own them.  
**

* * *

"Fuji, I have to go to Germany."

These are the words ringing in his ears now, as he waits for Tezuka to pack the last of his things. The words which kept him up all night, preventing him from getting more than an hour's sleep. The words which, no matter how much he pretends, shattered him inside. At the time he was told, he simply smiled, pretending to be unaffected. It's not a surprise to the tensai, he expected it to occur sooner than this if he were honest with himself. But Tezuka always has been stronger than predicted, so he must be strong too. As Tezuka checks once again to make sure everything is packed, Fuji realizes he must support the team while their buchou is away. Oishi may be the temporary captain, but _he _has the strength necessary to keep the team together. He hears himself say "Arigatou, Tezuka, for letting me accompany you to the airport."

"Ah." Tezuka replies. He is used to this, Tezuka's guttural replies, but he feels dissatisfied for some reason. Perhaps it's because of the length of time he knows they will be apart. Or the fact that these will be the memories of the last bit of time they spend together before his buchou leaves him. But he continues to smile, because that is what he always does, as he grabs the taller boy's suitcase and tennis bag and proceeds to carry them down the stairs.

The ride to the airport is full of silence, which Fuji attempts to cut through. "Don't forget to email, Oishi will worry if you don't." He doesn't mention that he too will worry if Tezuka doesn't send them word of how things are going.

"Ah."

"Perhaps the team should come visit you while you're there; I've heard Germany is nice." Not that Germany could compare to the opportunity to see Tezuka, the smaller boy leaves out.

"Ah."

"Be sure to take lots of pictures, should I send you one of my cameras?" he asks, casually adding in his mind he would like for Tezuka to take pictures of himself as well.

"Iie, I have one. Arigatou."

Fuji senses Tezuka's desire for quiet, and acquiesces. He nonchalantly slips his hand into the taller boy's, only to receive a careful glance in return. But Tezuka does not take his hand away, so the honey-haired boy smiles genuinely in thanks. They ride the remainder of the way in silence.

To his chagrin, they arrive at the airport much more quickly than he'd like. He removes the suitcase and racket bag from the trunk and carries it through the airport doors, ignoring Tezuka's attempt to take them from him. "You're injured." He says. Knowing this answer will not satisfy Tezuka, rather it will frustrate him, he opens his eyes, saying with them, _"Let me do this last thing for you."_

The check-in goes smoothly, and he realizes that the time is rapidly approaching for him to say goodbye. They stand beside the security checkpoint, the barrier which will soon separate teammate and captain. "Sa…this is it." He says.

"Ah."

He wraps his arms around Tezuka in a brief hug, feeling him stiffen at the unexpected contact, before cautiously returning the hug. "Return to us soon." The tensai says simply after they break apart, eyes open, vivid blue orbs radiating the seriousness with which he says the statement. The words unspoken: "Return to _me_ soon."

"Yudan sezu ni ikou." Tezuka replies, turning towards the security gate and getting in line. The shorter boy watches as Tezuka advances further through the line, at last clearing the check point. The point of no return. The boy left behind continues to smile, hiding any other emotions behind the mask he has created. He watches as Tezuka walks down the hallway to his gate, turning the corner out of sight. The reality of the situation hasn't hit him yet as he walks to the lounge area, making sure to get an ideal spot from which to view Tezuka's gate. His mind wanders aimlessly as the plane glides its way into the gate, as the crew sets up the walkway from the gate to the plane. He glances at his watch, the time saying that Tezuka should have already boarded the plane. This realization hits him like nothing he's ever felt; Tezuka is leaving for Germany.

He opens his eyes widely, drinking in the sight as the plane begins to back away from the gate, his brilliant blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Unshed because this is Fuji Syuusuke, he does not cry, he smiles. He will not cry. He will wear his smile as a mask, because there is no reason to cry. Crying is senseless and weak, and Fuji is anything but. Tezuka will be back, he knows this. Even better, Tezuka will be back completely healed; this trip is necessary and is long overdue. So he will not cry. He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, and flips it open to reveal the screen flashing, "1 New Text: Tezuka Kunimitsu" He opens it to find three short words.

"Wait for me."

Fuji stares at the message, the unshed tears finally cascading down his face. He's amazed, yet unsurprised at how Tezuka can find the one thing to say which will set him off, that one phrase which will break down the façade he has so carefully built. He smiles through the tears, because this is his Kunimitsu. This is the stoic boy who has won his heart, the boy who replies to nearly everything with monosyllabic grunts and almost never smiles. The tennis player who does not have to show his love through verbose conversations or grand displays of public affection, but who can show he cares by the simplest of phrases perfectly timed. Chuckling through the tears, the tensai replies a brief "Always." He finds himself impressed with the utter perfection of the timing, for immediately after his message is sent the plane takes off down the runway, racing into the sky. The boy turns and begins to walk towards the doors, anticipating the day his Kunimitsu will return to join him once more.

* * *

**I hope if you're reading this it means you read the whole thing and loved it! ...if not, my apologies, I'm open to suggestions. I am aware Fuji didn't use Tezuka's first name until the last paragraph, this is done on purpose. Again, I'm open to comments, etc. etc. **


End file.
